Daring Do/Galeria
__TOC__ Mais quatro meses! Flying diagram S4E04.png Fluttershy instructing birds S4E04.png Fluttershy demonstrating flight S4E04.png Chicks flying S4E04.png Fluttershy smiling at chicks S4E04.png Rainbow Dash swooping into Fluttershy S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I bet you're excited, huh" S4E04.png Fluttershy "I don't really know" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you gotta be excited!' S4E04.png Fluttershy 'sorta excited' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought so' S4E04.png Fluttershy 'why am I excited' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asking about the next book S4E04.png Daring Do looking at the Fortress of Talikon S4E04.png The Fortress of Talicon's impenetrable arrow defense S4E04.png Daring Do shocked S4E04.png Daring Do spinning her tail like a twister S4E04.png Daring Do bringing the arrows down to the ground S4E04.png Daring Do flying fast S4E04.png Daring Do face-to-face with Ahuizotl S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S4E04.png Daring Do pushed away by Ahuizolt's roar S4E04.png Daring Do dodging while flying S4E04.png Ahuizotl throwing dangerous weapons S4E04.png Daring Do determined S4E04.png Ahuizolt shielding himself with his tail S4E04.png Fluttershy dodging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Fluttershy sees Rainbow Dash fall S4E04.png Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png Rainbow Dash derpy eyes crop S4E04.png Dia de um Feriado Nacional Qualquer Rainbow Dash bounces to the library S4E04.png Rainbow Dash enters the library S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Applejack dancing S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "national random holiday party day" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" S4E04.png Rarity "the punch is quite tasty" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie "the secret ingredient is" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie whispering "a secret!" S4E04.png Applejack wearing party hat S4E04.png Cartão de título dublado T04E04.png Rainbow Dash drinking punch S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash spit-take S4E04.png Rainbow Dash sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash face fault S4E04.png Fluttershy "I can vouch for that" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie places hat on Rainbow's head S4E04.png Twilight explaining to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Twilight levitating tray of cupcakes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the series' biggest fan" S4E04.png Twilight "I'm the one who first introduced you" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "oh right" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "my favorite author" S4E04.png Twilight "I know everything about her" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash is unimpressed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash has an idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash asks "where she lives" S4E04.png Twilight "I could probably find out" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash explains her idea S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "fans like me" S4E04.png Twilight rolls her eyes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "help her with her laundry" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie's mane S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight unsure of Rainbow's idea S4E04.png Rainbow with hoof around Twilight S4E04.png Main ponies in agreement S4E04.png Twilight "I suppose you're right" S4E04.png Rainbow winking to Twilight S4E04.png Conhecendo A. K. Yearling Pinkie Pie painting line on the ground S4E04.png Twilight and friends in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I spotted the house" S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Daring Do's house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash peeking through the window S4E04.png Rainbow Dash looking into the house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash walking into Daring's house S4E04.png Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Daring Do's trashed living room S4E04.png Pinkie Pie 'maybe...' S4E04.png Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Pinkie Pie sliding down railing S4E04.png Pinkie Pie holding book and paper S4E04.png Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png Rarity looking away from mirror S4E04.png Twilight 'oh, no!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash pops out of junk S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'but of course' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'd be worried about her, too" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling 'What are you all doing here' S4E04.png A.K. Yearling entering house S4E04.png Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png A.K. Yearling trotting down steps S4E04.png A.K. Yearling shocked at the damage S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking near Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow Dash standing on book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling looking on shelf S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'we really love your books' S4E04.png A.K. Yearling grabbing book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling pulls book out from under Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash lands on books S4E04.png Ring of Destiny book S4E04.png Ring of Destiny exiting book S4E04.png A.K. Yearling holding up ring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'maybe now would be a good time to...' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash pushing typewriter S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'chop chop' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being smug S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being lifted with magic S4E04.png Twilight carrying Rainbow outside S4E04.png Twilight getting angry with Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Suddenly, Pinkie appears S4E04.png Main characters looking upward S4E04.png Daring Do revelada Thugs entering through window S4E04.png Thugs in cracked reflection S4E04.png Thugs gang up on A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Thugs surrounding A.K. Yearling S4E04.png Daring Do upset S04E04.png Daring Do facing the thugs S4E04.png Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png Rainbow 'I knew it all along' S4E04.png Daring Do with the ring S4E04.png Thug trying to pull the ring away from Daring Do S4E04.png Main 6 watching the fight S4E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S4E04.png Daring Do pushes the thug away S4E04.png Daring Do fighting the thugs S4E04.png Ring spinning around fast S4E04.png Thugs looking at the ring S4E04.png Rope catches the ring S4E04.png Daring Do pulls the ring out of the fireplace S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Daring Do holding chair S4E04.png Rainbow calling Daring Do's name S4E04.png Daring Do and the thugs fighting S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron touches the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron with the ring S4E04.png Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron 'That's Dr. Caballeron to you' S4E04.png Rainbow talking about Caballeron S4E04.png Twilight 'I can't believe it!' S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Caballeron talks about his plan S4E04.png Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Thugs running away S4E04.png Daring Do struggling S4E04.png Oferecendo ajuda Fluttershy 'Should we go and help her...' S4E04.png Main ponies snap out of it S4E04.png Daring applying bandage to her hoof S4E04.png Rainbow trying to help Daring S4E04.png Rainbow Dash's help refused S4E04.png Fluttershy telling Daring Do that Rainbow wants to help S4E04.png Daring Do refuses help S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Daring Do flying out of her house S4E04.png Rainbow 'We gotta go help!' S4E04.png Twilight '...she works alone!' S4E04.png Rainbow '...stand by and do nothing' S4E04.png Rainbow '...since book three!' S4E04.png Twilight '..she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control...' S4E04.png Twilight '...Radiant Shield of Rasdon!' S4E04.png Rainbow '...to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorcherro!' S4E04.png Twilight '...to the four corners of Tenochtitlan...' S4E04.png Rainbow '...and the ring Caballeron just stole...' S4E04.png Pinkie Pie 'Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point' S4E04.png Rainbow '...before it's too late!' S4E04.png Twilight '...need a carefully thought out plan' S4E04.png Rainbow flies off S4E04.png Twilight 'That's not a plan!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flying over the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash looking for Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking through the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash zooming down S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hesitating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I just need a sec" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash trotting through forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself S4E04.png Rainbow Dash being a fangirl S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself again S4E04.png Rainbow Dash calming down S4E04.png Rainbow Dash fangirling over Daring Do S4E04.png Rainbow Dash smacks herself a third time S4E04.png Rainbow Dash with sore cheek S4E04.png Daring Do attacks Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring tumble S4E04.png Daring Do standing over Rainbow S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring Do "stop!" S4E04.png Daring Do "it's just you" S4E04.png Rainbow tells Daring to wait S4E04.png Rainbow Dash nervous around Daring Do S4E04.png Rainbow tells herself to "think fast" S4E04.png Daring Do sneaking around forest S4E04.png Daring Do peeking around tree S4E04.png Daring and Rainbow in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I am suuuuuch" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "a huge fan" S4E04.png Daring Do exasperated sigh S4E04.png Rainbow grabs Daring's collar S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "give me a chance" S4E04.png Daring Do "I work alone" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash begging S4E04.png Daring Do "my work always involves secrets" S4E04.png Daring Do "best never to trust anypony" S4E04.png Rainbow walking with Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do no time to argue S4E04.png Daring Do sees Rainbow fly off S4E04.png Daring Do exhausted S4E04.png Batalha com Ahuizotl Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Daring Do covers her face in mud S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hovering S4E04.png Rainbow Dash geeking out S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "with one swing" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I'll be quiet now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash wondering what Daring's doing S4E04.png Daring Do holding bag of bits S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies eating S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies look at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do drops bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do in leafy disguise S4E04.png Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "did have another buyer" S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "we have a deal" S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Ahuizotl roars "Caballeron!" S4E04.png Daring Do leers at Ahuizotl S4E04.png Ahuizotl demands the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at the ring S4E04.png Daring and Ahuizotl look at each other S4E04.png Daring Do with ring in her mouth S4E04.png Ahuizotl roaring S04E04.png Rainbow watches from the bushes S4E04.png Rainbow Dash shields her eyes S4E04.png Ahuizotl approaches Daring Do S4E04.png Ahuizotl slams the dirt S4E04.png Daring Do "now Ahuizotl..." S4E04.png Daring Do placing ring around her neck S4E04.png Daring Do with Ring of Destiny S04E04.png Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png Ahuizotl looking confident S4E04.png Ahuizotl and his jungle cats S4E04.png White kitten growling S4E04.png Rainbow Dash worried for Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do surrounded by jungle cats S4E04.png Jungle cats snarling S4E04.png Daring Do closeup S4E4.png Daring Do 'Bring it!' S4E4.png Panther pounces on Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do uppercuts panther S4E04.png Black panther falls onto the ground S4E04.png Daring Do dodges tiger pounce S4E04.png Daring Do stomps on tiger's head S4E04.png Daring Do flying kick S4E04.png Daring Do kicks cheetah's face S4E04.png Rainbow Dash cheers Daring Do on S4E04.png Rainbow Dash sees Daring Do's hat S4E04.png Daring Do uppercuts tiger S4E04.png Daring Do kicks cheetah S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I've got your hat!" S4E04.png Ahuizotl looks toward Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Daring Do kicking lynx S4E04.png Daring Do kicking panther S4E04.png Daring Do punching tiger S4E04.png Daring Do kicking white kitten S4E04.png Ahuizotl captures Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Daring Do surprised S4E04.png Jungle cats tackle Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do bound in rope S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring in trouble S4E04.png Rainbow Dash tossed aside S4E04.png Rainbow sees Daring get carried away S4E04.png Salvando Daring Do Rainbow Dash dejected S4E04.png Main six "thank goodness you're alright" S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "where does it hurt?" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "in here" S4E04.png Main ponies gasping S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "an honest mistake" S4E04.png Main ponies "we can't go back now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "how I got in this mess" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "you were right, Twilight" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "more going on here than meets the eye" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "in every Daring Do book" S4E04.png Twilight and Rainbow "she might need it anyway" S4E04.png Applejack "this don't sound like you" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rarity "as the case may be" S4E04.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie away S4E04.png Twilight "it's fine to look up to Daring Do" S4E04.png Rainbow loses sight of her self-worth S4E04.png Twilight Sparkle "she's in there" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash losing all hope S4E04.png Main ponies "are you with us or not?" S4E04.png Rainbow looking back to her friends S4E04.png Ponies approaching the Fortress of Talicon S4E04.png Daring Do looking down at pool S4E04.png Piranha pool S4E04.png Daring Do struggling over pool S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing at Daring Do S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'oh, Daring Do' S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'eight hundred years' S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'unrelenting, sweltering heat' S4E04.png Daring Do panicking S4E04.png Ahuizotl pulling lever S4E04.png Ahuizotl releasing more water S4E04.png Piranha pool filling with water S4E04.png Daring Do attempting to free herself S4E04.png Piranha jumps out of water S4E04.png Daring Do staring at water S4E04.png Daring Do with three limbs free S4E04.png Piranhas jumping at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do sweating S4E04.png Rainbow Dash rescues Daring S4E04.png Gotcha! S04E04.png Rainbow Dash 'you can flap too, ya know' S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring on ledge S4E04.png Daring Do breaking weights S4E04.png Daring 'I was just about to save myself' S4E04.png Daring Do's hat S4E04.png Daring Do 'have I mentioned that I work alone' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "you're lucky I don't" S4E04.png Daring Do sheepish grin S4E04.png Daring Do heading down corridor S4E04.png Rainbow Dash flying after Daring S4E04.png Impedindo o ritual Ahuizotl's hands around the sun S4E04.png Ahuizotl preparing for ritual S4E04.png Main ponies peeking on the ritual S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing maniacally S4E04.png Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'place the ring, quickly!' S4E04.png Pinkie Pie knocking ring away from henchponies S4E04.png Pinkie using ring as a hula hoop S4E04.png Ahuizotl yelling S4E04.png Applejack bucking ring S4E04.png Henchpony grabbing ring S4E04.png Henchpony throwing ring S4E04.png Fluttershy catching ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl chasing Fluttershy S4E04.png Twilight catching ring S4E04.png Henchponies running after Twilight S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring looking at altar S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring next to the pillar S4E04.png Rainbow Dash struggling to lift rings S4E04.png Fluttershy watching ring be caught S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting rings from pillar S4E04.png Daring Do 'the whole fortress will collapse!' S4E04.png Rainbow 'was this your plan all along' S4E04.png Daring Do "didn't count on how heavy this ring would be" S4E04.png Pinkie Pie being kicked S4E04.png Ponies trying to catch ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl laughing with ring S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring lifting final ring S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'stop her!' S4E04.png Spears poking at Daring Do S4E04.png Fortress beginning to collapse S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "this place is goin' down!" S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring escaping the fortress S4E04.png Ahuizotl tries to grab the ponies S4E04.png Fortress of Talicon collapsing S4E04.png Ahuizotl 'I will have my revenge!' S4E04.png Shattered Ring of Destiny S4E04.png Despedida / Edição adiantada Daring Do "could never have done this without you" S4E04.png Daring Do extends hoofshake to Rainbow Dash S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do embarrassed S4E04.png Daring Do hugs Rainbow Dash back S4E04.png Daring Do pushing Rainbow away S4E04.png Daring Do "I've got a book to finish" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash and Daring Do wave goodbye S4E04.png Rainbow Dash joins her friends S4E04.png Main six group hug S4E04.png Rainbow Dash writing in journal S4E04.png Mailpony arrives S4E04.png Mailpony holding up package S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'sweet!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash tearing open package S4E04.png Rainbow Dash gasping S4E04.png Rainbow Dash 'ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S04E04.png en:Daring Do/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios